


Vixen's Morning

by Walu (sextyfour)



Series: TheAnon Related (Heavy Diaper Use) [4]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: ABDL, Brain Drain - Freeform, Coprophagia, Diapers, F/M, Fox - Freeform, Messy, No Teeth, Oral Sex, Scat, Scents & Smells, Stink, Tooth Removal, mindless, scat eating, vixen - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Brett the Wolf has shown up to work at the crack of dawn. Working where? Only taking care of a braindrained vixen who loves nothing more than her own stinky poopies, of course. Normal job really.--Hey ya'll, I'm back from the dead with a story for TheAnon!This serves as an epilogue/sequel for Vixen's Curse. This time the characters have names since its less spooky, heh. Tags about sums it up, this is a story for TheAnon's tastes through n through, and I hope everyone else enjoys it too~
Series: TheAnon Related (Heavy Diaper Use) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191865
Kudos: 9





	Vixen's Morning

"Another day..." the wolf said, a tired weary tone in his throat. He walked down the hall quietly in the early morning twilight. The Campus was eery this time of the day, the ornate wood walls, long intricately weaved hall rugs, the tall hall ceilings... it was like a cheesy horror movie mansion almost. The wolf always hated coming in this early. He used to show up when the sun was out and the campus was alive. Not since he got the new project to deal with.

The wolf weaved his way through the halls, the weather outside a typical foggy and damp late winter morning. Sunrise wasn't for another hour at this point. He turned a couple final bends before ducking through an unassuming door in a forgotten side hall. Inside was an even dimmer lit hallway, one with no windows. He strolled for a moment before reaching a door. "One. Seven. Six. Four. Six." The wolf stated firmly into a microphone mounted in a dimly glowing console next to the door, slotting a ruby crimson keycard into it and pressing a digit into the pawpad scanner below, before the console finally gives a cheery "Welcome back Brett" as the thick thunk of the door's lock shifts. Brett opens the door slowly, knowing full well what he was about to be hit with.

The first thing, as always, was the smell. A thick miasma of shit stink wafted out the second the door was even cracked. Brett, surprisingly, took a deep breath in, giving an odd sort of relaxed sigh as the horrible stink filled his nose. A shiver rode up his spine as he carefully and quietly stepped in, pulling the door shut carefully from the inside, sneaking another deep breath of the stench in the air before turning to the survey the room.

"Seems she slept like a real baby for once." the wolf whispered with a chuckle under his breath. The nursery was dimly lit, a medium sized nightlight sat in a corner with cuts in its shade, star shapes of light dotting the walls around it. Blocks, plushies, rattles, and empty bottles were all sat in their places instead os strewn about the room like normal. The nursery was indeed surprisingly clean, its inhabitant sleeping happily thru the night.

Brett strolled across the nursery to the oversized crib sat in the corner of the room. Inside sat the room's inhabitant. A vixen, sleeping naked and soundly in a crib... well, naked barring the absolutely massive and ruined diaper strapped around her waist. It was easily twice overfilled by this point, the brown stained fabric sagging heavily, the mass of mess bulging out enough to press into the bars of the crib. She laid their content, suckling and gnawing gently on her thumb, a dribble of drool bubbling down her face fur. Her tail gently flicked in her sleep, gumming at her thumb gently. 

It had been a weird year and change since Alison was brought in. She was found via a magical distress signal the day after All Hallows Eve. She was a former member, she was seemingly put on probation the week prior by higher ups. After that she vanished until she was found laying in an abandoned asylum cell. She was toothless, mindless, and control-less, and strapped into a diaper loaded the point of leaking and tearing. Worst of all she was found playing in her own filth by Society agents, babbling like a mindless overgrown baby. The incontinence curse was easy to figure out, they could even tell it was a backfired curse. The teeth were missing yes, but at the least they could figure it was magical in nature considering a lack of wounds.

But what no one could figure out is what had happened to her mind. Not a single warlock or witch could figure out what had happened to her head. Her cocky vindicative personality had vanished and been replaced by the mindset of a baby. Babbling, cooing, and drooling, and most of all pooping. Even after the curse had been dispelled by a top warlock, it changed nothing. She still was eager to declare "Poopies!" as a sudden load of muck filled her diaper. She was still eager to crawl around on the floor, sleep in a crib, and be doted on by workers. She was happy to push out mess after mess, and happy to dig into her padding and play with her filth, even chowing down on it like its a favorite food. Any attempts to mend her thoughts had failed. Counter charms, curses, intelligence spells, anything tried never phased her warped mind. The Society had nothing to do but contain her and care for her, if she was ever seen by someone off Campus, it'd be too much of a risk to it's secrecy. So instead she's been kept under lock and key in her own nursery. Doted on by however was stuck with the job.

"Mornin' sunshine~" Brett whispered softly, a paw reaching down to stroke her cheek carefully. He turned his head away for a second. "Raise lights slowly" he stated slightly louder, a console on the other side of the room giving a gentle beep as the wolf quietly unlatched the crib wall, lowering the wall gently before reaching in to hoist the vixen in his arms, something he did easily despite her full size, carrying the fully grown woman like, well, a baby. Her head stirred gently as she was carted across the room to the changing table, eyes lazily opening in a half awake stupor, a soft almost babbly hum coming around her thumb. She cozied up gently as she was set on the changing table, the wolf quickly and quietly getting to work as the computer slowly raised the lights as it was told. 

This was something Brett was acclimated to at this point, cleaning the thick mess deftly and efficiently. The muck in the diaper was something to say the least, multiple pounds of thick heavy clay-like poop piled up in the formerly white confines of the padding. It wasn't something the average anthro could deal with. Thankfully, after a year of being assigned to Alison, he was more than used to this. Honestly, at this point, Brett realized he was slightly Stockholm Syndrome'd, evident by the thick greedy whiffs he was sucking in as he changed the girl, stalling his efficient work for each one. An erection tented his pants more by the second as he cleaned the still sleepy vixen. After a few minutes, the girl was finally spotless and the lights were fully on. 

Truth be told, Brett hated this job at first. He hated the vixen needing to be doted on, he hated changing her, he hated needing to come in early, and he especially hated the stink. But... eventually something changed. Days upon weeks of taking in the stink, seeing the admittedly beautiful vixen so broken and brainless, seeing her give into so much filth... eventually Brett started to enjoy it. He denied himself at first but, when he finally got off in the vixen's presence, it changed everything. He degenerated further and further, getting more and more nasty, more and more addicted to the filth of it all, addicted to how stupid she was. Today was no different.

"Bwaa!" Alison said with a gummy smile as her eyes finally stirred open fully, sitting up just slightly to stare with excitement at her caretaker. Her tongue hanging out of her open mouthed smile just slightly, a thick glob of drool dripping down onto her hefty and bare chest. "Hgwah!" she delightedly mumbled again as she was hoisted up by the legs with one paw. Some thick heavy medical grade padding slid underneath her smoothly, her tail pulled through the hole before her crotch and tush were coated in powder and wrapped up tight in the pillowy confines of her diaper. 

"Good morning, my little brainless dipshit~" Brett teased. "Daddy has a little snack for you before your second change~" He chuckled, reaching down to his belt buckle and quickly undoing it, dropping his pants unceremoniously to the room's wooden floor with a *thmp*. His cock stood at attention out of its sheath, a brilliant seven inches of crimson, drooling precum from the tip in anticipation. Brett quickly shuffled over to stand just behind the vixen's head, cock just in view as she laid on her back.

"Ghooshhawhg!" Alison declared in delight, before nonchalantly flipping over onto her chest and happily wrapping her muzzle around the thick rod planted in her face. Her diapered bottom hung high in the air as she wrapped her lips around it. The baby always loved her snack times, lapping surprisingly delicately around his head, bobbing up and down with a steady rhythm. Of course, she was also drooling heavily, slobbering up and down the thick shaft greedily as her paws reached over to gently fondle his sheathed balls. She was pawing and playing at them happily as she suckled and lapped. Her tush swayed back and forth happily as she worked, before suddenly slowing as a shiver rode up her spine. It seems her body decided now was as good a time as any to fill her fresh diaper. A hard laborious grunt stopped her moment for only a moment before continuing with her bobbing and suckling, her swaying tail hiking up as she started pushing out thick mucky poopies into her waiting diaper. The plastic quickly hung and sagged as more and more mess was added to it.

"Y-you get better at this every day, f-fuck~" Brett shivered as he felt the girl bob and lick, that playful rough fondling making his cock twitch with each bat. As he heard the telltale grunt, he watched in delight as the girl's swaying butt slowed to a halt, tail flicking up hard enough to tickle at his own muzzle slightly for a second before giving him his favorite sight, his little stupid vixen slobbering on his cock while pushing a fat mess into her diaper. He opted to reach a paw back after Alison's mess had ended, groping and fondling the absolutely massive mound of mess. The bulging diaper was easily sagging a foot down thanks to how packed it was. 

"L-lets get some more leverage~" Brett chuckled as he had an idea, taking his paws off the poopy diaper in his grip and instead reaching down to the vixen's head, opting to take the control out of the Vixen's paws. Quickly, instead of letting her bob, lap, and suckle at her own pace, he was now using her muzzle as just a hole to hump and fuck into, thrusting in and out, snoofing the fetid wafts of stink out of the air from the girl's absolutely packed diaper. There was no way Brett was going to hold up like this; there's no way Brett *wanted* to hold up like this, his cock was throbbing, he felt closer and closer to that edge by the millisecond, his thought processes melted into rapid run on horny thoughts and moans and whimpers, riding every hump and lap and lick of pleasure until finally he lost control.

"G-good girllll~" the wolf moaned as he thrust in hard, depositing the first of many massive spurts of spunk down the vixen's throat. He always had big loads, but when playing with Alison, he got turned on enough to cum big, enough to fill up the vixen's cheeks as he pulled his cock back from her throat. Of course, barring what Alison drooled out, she gulped it all down with delight. Cum was something she had loved from the beginning of Brett's escapades in having fun with her, and today didn't change that. She happily continued licking and lapping at the wolf's shaft until finally, content with his orgasm, Brett pulled out gently. "Atta girl!~" he said lovingly, ruffling her hair a bit. "Now lets get you changed." the wolf cooed. He quickly retraced his steps, working just as efficiently as last time as the vixen babbled and smiled.

"Yoahh!" the babied vixen babbled through a spitbubble, her paws reaching up to ask for uppies, something the wolf gave with a loving nod, scooping up the girl carefully and cradling her in her arms, a tired little yawn bubbling out of the girl, a little sleepy still seemingly. She hugged Brett tightly, resting her muzzle on his shoulder as she was cradled in his arms. Of course, her body picked now to move her tail from swaying gently to flicking straight up. The tail and an unceremonious grunt was all the warning Brett got as Alison packed her diaper with her second morning load. Pound after pound of thick heavy dense poop barreled out of her, directly against Brett's paw thanks to how she was held up. The mess kept coming for a solid half a minute, padding filled with mush bulging between his pawpads and around his paw. The mud was thick enough Brett was leaving a defined pawprint indent as she half awakenly pushed out load after load.

"Atta girl Ali~" Brett cooed softly, rubbing the girl's back with his free paw as she began pushing out her thick heavy load. Brett reveled in the hot mush he was feeling as he held her, sneaking some more greedy whiffs of the wafts of stink as he stood in place. The wolf let Ali finish her business, reveling in the tender moment before finally walking across the room and hoisting the vixen up onto a high chair. He set her gently onto the seat, watching the fox's eyes light up as she smushed into the mess underneath her. 

"Smoohm!" Alison grunted in delight, grinding a bit into her own seat as the feeding table lowered over her lap, squishing just slightly into her already used padding. The fox stayed like this for a few moments, too lost in the delight of feeling her mess mush beneath her. The thing to finally break her from her grinding trance is a voice speaking up. 

"Eat up dear!" Brett said with a smile as he set both of the diapers Alison was just changed out of in front of her, half folded up but still open. Both of course, were full to the brim with the vixen's thick and heavy shit, mushed and shuffled together thanks to various mushing, grinding, and groping, into plastic wrapped mounds of poopy filth. The wolf looked on smiling at the Vixen had to process what she was seeing, just like she did every day.

The fox didn't even get a babble out before she got to work, digging into the filth in front of her and grabbing huge pawfuls, reaching a paw into each diaper and greedily shoving the mess inside into her muzzle with cooing moans. Instantly she was gulping down morsels, suckling bits from her claws, and lapping it out of her paw fur, desperate to get more into her waiting maw. She managed to get two entire muzzlefuls down before she decided that wasn't enough, instead opting to plant her face into the diaper in front of her, digging into her breakfast of poop muzzle first, taking greedy mouthfuls while bubbling babyish babbling was mumbled out between gulps. She was lost in her breakfast. Just what Brett liked to see.

"F-fuck, that's a good girl for daddy." Brett shivered, watching Alison mindlessly give in with a rock solid tent. "S-such a g-good brainless girl..." he stuttered before opting to have some fun while the baby fed herself this morning. Shuffling closer to the chair before dropping to his knees in front of it, Brett ducked under the high chair's table. Brett now of course, found himself face to face with the absolutely full diaper sat in the chair, fresh, so hot its probably steaming slightly, so fresh the stink even out stunk the opened diapers sat on the high chair table above. 

Brett had looked forward to the mornings like this the most at this point, more so than any free time or leisure. He took a deep greedy sniff just sat in front of it, barely a couple inches away. Fuck it smelt so pure, so fetid. This awful shit stink that made his cock rise, his spine shiver, and his head tingle. He just felt *GOOD* snorting down the vixen's stink. He wanted more. He *needed* more. One, two, three snoofs, deep, heavy, intense, loud enough to echo off the nursery walls. Brett shoved his head forward in a greedy fever, pressing his muzzle hard into the sagging ruined plastic. He breathed in *deep*, snorting it directly from the source, filling his head with the intense stink. He felt lightheaded it was so GOOD. Immediately his cock rose back to full mast, throbbing and achingly hard just from the feeling of snorting down stink. He took his shaft in his paw and started desperately stroking, snorting down more stink, grinding his face into the mushy mound of mess.

"pwghgh!" Alison mumbled through a literal mouthful of shit, coming back up with a complete mouthful, face smeared with mess. The vixen savored her mouthful for a few moments, her free paws opting to grab two more pawfuls of mess, pressing them firmly into her chest fur, smearing the load of poopy down her front with non chalant abandon, even finger painting on her tits at moments in between muzzlefuls in a delighted stupor. The girl didn't even notice that Brett was below the table, she didn't notice his snout grinding into her mess, and she especially didn't feel that her tail was hiking up behind her. 

Brett got no warning, it came as he was pressing his face further in, the sudden telltale *pfrrt* and sudden expulsion of mess coming suddenly. Within moments the diaper being refilled, the mess filled fabric quickly enveloping Brett's snout as the Vixen's body worked at the insanely fast pace it did, pushing out log after log of thick mess into her already ruined diaper. This messing lasted another solid thirty seconds. Brett's stroking didn't even last half way through it as the bloating padding expanded enough it covered his whole face, enveloping him in darkness and stink. His moans were drowned out by the sound of fresh mess and the muffling of pounds of shit.

"Gwee!" Alison cooed in delight as she picked up one of the diapers on the table, holding it in her shit smeared paws before pressing it into her muzzle, gulping up mouthfuls of mess as quickly as she could, eager and happy to finally finish up her breakfast. She was an absolute mess to say the least. Her entire front was smattered in shit, her orange and white fur now stained a dark chocolate brown. All the way from her muzzle down to her tummy was smeared and ruined, the entire high chair table was coated too. Not to say nothing got into her mouth of course, what she had played with and smeared was only a tiny portion of the absolutely massive diapers she had managed to clean out, one sat to the side licked down to the plastic in spots. Finally, with a delighted sigh, she set the other diaper down on the chair, a happy cutesie babyesque *brrrp!* bubbling up her throat as she licked her pawpads clean. 

Brett meanwhile was only just now managing to come down from the orgasmic high of being enveloped in a messy diaper, face pressed so far into the fake padding it probably would make a dent in it like his now filled-in pawprint. He took a few more greedy huffs as he hung in after glow, before hearing a chime, muffled by the diaper, but still audible. "It's already 7:30!? Shit, I gotta clean..." he thought to himself panicked as he quickly started to stand up. He did take a second to marvel at the mess the girl had made, smiling in delight as he looked up and down the filthy girl. Despite how much of a nightmare this was gonna be to clean, he still loved to see her like this. 

"Computer, Raise the tub, fill." The wolf got to work, barking orders at the computer as he walked across the room to put on his pants. Quickly the black space of floor next to the changing table shunted open, and up rose a simple rectangular basin, which was already filling with steaming hot water. "Chair, Clean, Disinfect." he barked again as he unfolded the chair's table and gently scooped up the *very* messy girl, smiling at her lovingly before carting her over, grabbing the more full of the two diapers with a free paw before setting her gently on the changing table. He quickly peeled the tapes off the now double used diaper as the girl rediscovered a morsel of mess she forgot in the well licked well used bundle in her paw. Just after she got it smeared into her muzzle the way she liked she was scooped up once more and dunked into the warm bath.

"Pwah!" the girl raspberried slightly through her gummed muzzle as she sat in the water. She wasn't the biggest fan of baths of course. They made her less poopy! But all the squirming and trying to get out in the world didn't help her as she was quickly and efficiently scrubbed down. Brett worked indepth, scrubbing every nook and cranny that was coated in mess with a large loofah, occasionally barking a "Refill" command, which quickly drained the murky brown water of the tub and dispensing a new loofah into the water. He quickly tossed the old one into the trash chute built into the changing table before continuing his work, getting every bit of her cleaned up.

"At least you know not to squirm when her face is being cleaned." Brett chuckled as he scrubbed Alison's face carefully, scrubbing and rinsing it off a couple times, before finally deeming her cleaning satisfactory. "Empty Tub, Towel" he barked at the computer again, and quickly the tub drained completely and a slot with a fresh out of the drier feeling towel opened up behind it. Quickly the now clean Vixen was wrapped up tight in the towel's warm embrace and carted back up to the table, where she was quickly powdered and wrapped up tight in a new fresh diaper.

"There ya go sweetie, allll clean!" Brett said with a smile, giving the babyish woman a kiss on the nose and a scritch behind the ears.

"Nhhhgh!" the girl grunted back, taking that as a challenge seemingly as her eyes glazed over and her tail flicked up as she sat up on the changing table, instantly loading her *fourth* diaper of the day with a waning grunt, packing once more pound after pound of fresh fox shit into the fresh plastic confines. This girl didn't want to bother with no clean diaper! She wanted to be messy! She sat there, happily pushing and drooling onto her own tits as she always does when entranced in a good poop. Just as she finished, she delicately slid down onto the floor onto her knees, crawling happily to the side of the room, picking a small stuffed animal (fittingly a wolf) out of a toy chest, happily giving it a squeeze before stuffing part of it into her mouth to drool and gnaw on.

"Well, you *were* clean..." Brett sighed, watching as the Vixen's seemingly magic body pushed out its 4th mess in the past couple hours. Of course, the disdain in his voice was also spiked with arousal seeing her be so free and unload so happily. Of course, the arousal spiked even harder when the girl's stomach audibly growled and within seconds already digging into her diaper on her own accord. She went from playing to licking pawfuls of shit down her gullet in a split second. One paw was feeding herself while the other was fixing her now shiny and unstained fur, pressing a nice fat log of poopy against her chest and smearing down, happily finger painting little stars and hearts into the mess on her skin while gulping down any of it she wasn't playing with. Of course, she was still playing with the plushie too, picking him up with mess filled paws before shoving the shit smeared plush into her mouth with a delight babble.

"Baths always *do* work up your appetite don't they..." Brett chuckled as he started to walk to the door. "We'd probably have to restrain you to keep you clean at this point... although that wouldn't keep you happy now would you princess?~" he asked as he turned back with a smile, watching with a shiver as the girl greedily wolfed down two pawfuls of shit at once, pressing her face into the massive mound of shit she dug out. 

"See you tomorrow, my little princess~" Brett cooed before giving a loving wave to the Vixen sat on the ground and walking out of the room, sealing the door up tight. The console next to the door gave a hearty *B-beep!* and the screen turned to red as it locked. With a sigh, Brett strolled his way down the hall, finding another door with a similar set up. Key card slotted in, paw pad print scanned, vocal code stated. The door thunked open again, and yet again Brett braced himself.

The large black cat stared intently She was sat on the floor of the nursery, this one a shade of purple instead of pink. She seemed focused on a pile of blocks, or rather, the one block she had picked up. She looked at it almost confused for a moment before with a smile, it was happily shoved into her muzzle gumming happily on the soft wood. She was toothless like every woman they've found at that asylum. She sat there like this for a few moments until finally, her absent mind registered that someone was in the room. "Gppwwoha!" the cat cried in delight, spitting out the block half way through her babble. She quickly sat up, her stark white diapered ass swaying in the air slightly as she started to crawl across the room, stopping in her tracks half way there, putting on an expression Brett knew well as her eyes glazed over and her tail flicked up. Brett walked forward and around, wanting to get a better show, watching with a smile as the girl's high in the air tush filled her diaper full of a nice hot fresh load of poopies, sagging down almost to her knees by the time the cat let out a relieved sigh.

"Seems you wanna be a *good* little dipshit for daddy real quick today, Sandra!" Brett chuckled as he locked the door, excited for the next two hours of his shift.


End file.
